An upright vacuum cleaner typically includes an upright section attached to a lower nozzle section. Wheels are attached to the nozzle section which is pushed across a floor to be cleaned. Typically the upright section pivots only in relation to the nozzle section around an axis that is parallel to an axis in which the wheels rotate. The pivoting capability of the vacuum cleaner allows the user to move the upright section from a generally vertical orientation when the vacuum cleaner is not in use to a more comfortable angled configuration, with reference to the floor, to push and pull the nozzle section across the floor.
A need has been recognized to provide vacuum cleaners that include additional maneuverability features. Some steerable vacuum cleaners are known; however, a need still exists for a steerable upright vacuum cleaner that is both easy for a user to maneuver and simpler to manufacture than known steerable vacuum cleaners.